


my hand searches for your hand (in a dark room)

by superkali



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkali/pseuds/superkali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is stressed and Ray cuddles him back to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hand searches for your hand (in a dark room)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from a ~~lame~~ song called need by hana pastle

The moment of silence that lingered in the room was killing Ray. He swallowed hard, almost fearing Ryan would hear it. He was so awkward, this was so awkward. Why? Why was it awkward, it wasn't like they'd done this before, because they had. Nights like these were not rare. But tonight...something was up. Something was different. Had someone found out? Ray suddenly began to sweat. 

Ryan turned around holding out the cup of strawberry milk, with a small smile on his face. Nothing was wrong; he was tired. Ryan had a long week which was one of the reasons he'd invited Ray over in the first place. The younger man always made weeks like this better, he knew just the right things to make stress disappear at least for a night or two. 

Ray laughed, shaking his head at the cheesy cup of strawberry milk Ryan had passed him. But he took it all the same and drank about half of it. Meanwhile, Ryan closing the distance between them. Ray shivered at the mere thought of him being so close. He put the cup aside and blinked. 

"Why are you...so quiet?" He asked. 

Ryan laughed. "I'm not?" 

"You are, you're being usually quiet, usually you are on about something or other by now..." 

"Well, It's been a long week." This was the part where Ray put his hands on Ryan's shoulders, putting slight pressure on him. Ryan took a deep breath. 

"What happened?" He asked. Although they seen each other a lot during work it wasn't very often that Ryan talked about being stressed or even looked stressed. 

"Nothing really, I was just busy all week that's all." 

"Like usual." 

Ryan nodded slowly, leaning in closer to Ray, kissing him gently on the cheek. Ray smiled wrapping his arms further around Ryan's shoulders and leaned against the counter top gently. "So...What do you want to do to unravel then?" He asked in a hushed whisper; he felt Ryan shrug. 

"We could watch a movie... or just lay around.. cuddle." Ray cringed at the word. He loved cuddling but it sounded so... gay. Ryan laughed. 

"Cuddle. Let's do that." Ray grabbed the hand of his lover and pulled him along navigating Ryan's house like he'd been their many times before. Ryan followed behind strawberry milk in hand. He was already smiling, he could feel the week melting off like ice. Ray climbed into the queen sized bed, making himself comfortable right in the middle. Ryan looked down at him, slightly in awe of how they ended up here. But that was a story for another day. 

"Come on..." Ray invited with a smile. He was already moving out of his jeans and under the comforter quickly, balling himself into the covers. Ryan laughed, dropping his own jeans as well, taking of his shirt. He moved into bed, on instinct wrapping his strong arms around Ray's slender body, pulling him, as close as he possibly could, over. Ray snuggled his face into Ryan's shoulder, sighing contently. "You were being quiet earlier... you had me scared for a second." 

Ryan bit into his lip holding back a laugh. "Me concentrating on something made you scared?" 

"Well you were being more quiet than usual." 

"I didn't mean to be. I'm sorry." Ryan said with a breathy laugh. 

Ray sighed but leaned up and kissed Ryan softly on the lips. "I mean, you know I guess I love you anyways and all that. " He winked. Ryan turned his arm to the side and flicked his lamp off. 

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
